


Jo Eriko's Return

by Ambenya



Category: NMB48
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Jo Eriko decides after graduating that she wants to be a part of NMB48 again.





	Jo Eriko's Return

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted this on another site in 2013 shortly after Jo Eriko returned.

It’s been a little more than a year since she left but Jo Eriko decided to rejoin NMB she loved the group and all the members and seeing them all have fun on TV made her miss those days. She missed Airi, Keira, and Momoka so much. She wanted to perform on stage again and hang out with everyone.  
  
Jo looked at the phone and remembered what she was told before leaving. “Jo-chan, remember that you will always be welcomed back here. No matter what!”  
  
She was sick of normal school life it was all just drama and while yes she enjoyed spending time with her school friends something inside her told that she left way too soon. The reason why she left was because of all the pressure to do so well but now she didn’t care about it all she just wanted to be back as an NMB member.  
  
Eriko grabbed the phone and dialed the number that could let her dreams come true. “Hello? This is Jo Eriko and I was wondering if I could rejoin NMB48.” The words left her mouth without a second thought.  
  
This is how she ended up sitting here at the end of an emergency audition. She shuffled in her seat nervous about whether or not she would make it in. She tried her best and did all she could but was still very nervous.  
  
“So Jo-san, are you sure you want to come back to NMB48? You know there might be more pressure now than before.” The interviewer asked seriously.  
  
“Yes, I want more than anything to come back to the group. I am fully prepared for what may come my way and I will try my best.” Eriko said with a look of determination in her eyes.  
  
“Well if that’s the case then welcome back to NMB48. I trust you will do your best and become an amazing idol. I’m sure all your fans will be happy to see you again.” The man said as he stood and shook Jo’s hand.  
  
Jo was so thankful and couldn’t help but tear up at the thought of hanging out with the others again.  
  
Well, here she was about to go on stage after so long. Suddenly she began to worry, what if no one wanted her to be there, what if the fans hated her and never wanted to see her face again, what if the members felt like she betrayed them and hated her guts?  
  
She was scared of how everyone was going to react but there was no way she could run away now. No, she had decided to do this on her own and she was going to go through with this knowing full well that she would have to work herself up.  
  
It was her time for her to make her appearance on stage after all these months. She walked on stage nervous beyond belief but she still walked out and looked out to the crowd hearing their surprise. Somehow it relaxed her and she also couldn’t help but hear one of the members call her name. She smiled as she looked down at the members she missed so much seeing Milky waving excitedly.  
  
Here she was after looking at everyone trying to stay calm as the cheering came again. Eriko held her tears back as the crowd began to cheer her name. All her worries went away for a moment, it seemed like she belonged there in the group with the others and everyone thought so as well. Now was time for her to talk and as she did so a few tears she felt build up over time started to fall.  
  
Jo Eriko was back in NMB48 ready to start again and build-up from the bottom. She was determined to work her way back up slowly just like everyone else.  
  
After the concert, the members came up to her to welcome her back. They talked about everything that happened since she left. She missed all of her friends and felt welcomed back into the NMB family with open arms.  
  
“Welcome back Jo-chan!” All her friends and former team members said in tears as they all hugged Eriko happily.  
  
And Jo Eriko responded to them with a happy and humble smile before saying, “I’m home everyone!”  
  
Welcome back Jo Eriko we’ve all missed you so much.


End file.
